Second Chance
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Hidup penuh pilihan. Bukan soal benar atau salah, tapi tentang masa depan. Penyesalan tak akan memperbaiki keadaan, tapi ketika waktumu berputar kembali, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengulang takdir atau...
1. Chapter 1

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah film, 'Sandlots Home Base' yang tayang di sebuah stasiun TV swasta.**

**Semoga cukup bagus untuk dibaca.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I never own 'Naruto' or 'Sandlots'**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo (s)**

**#1**

**Where Am I?**

8

8

8

"Ayolah, Sasuke! Sebentar saja!"

Seorang pria berambut cerah menampakkan wajah kusutnya, putus asa mencoba membujuk sang aktor tampan. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan bertambah parah ketika kedua tangannya membantu dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Sasuke –si aktor –memilih untuk berpura-pura tak mendengarkan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela kaca yang berembun karena hujan deras yang masih belum mau mereda.

"Sasuke…"

Menghela nafas dengan kasar, Sasuke akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak akan."

"Ayolah… apa masalahnya? Kau hanya lima belas menit berdiri di tempat itu." Si manajer belum putus asa, "Lewat lima belas menit, kau boleh pergi, menghilang kemana pun kau mau," tambahnya.

Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Sasuke…" jelas suara ini mengindikasikan nada pasrah. Manajer itu hampir saja berlutut jika seandainya Sasuke tak segera menyahut kata-katanya dan menyuruh –mengusir lebih tepatnya –dirinya keluar segera dengan nada suara yang bisa dibilang sangat keras.

Ketika pintu di tutup, Sasuke kembali menatap jendela kaca dingin di sebelah timur ruangan itu. "Aku benci hujan," ujarnya, "Aku benci anak-anak."

Sementara Suigetsu –sang manajer – yang masih berdiam di belakang pintu ruangan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan berjalan pergi. Menuju mobil untuk mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi Orochimaru-san, dan segera membatalkan jadwal yang telah disusun.

8

8

8

Minggu pagi, Sasuke bangun terlalu dini hingga merasa seluruh tubuhnya seakan membeku ketika air dingin mengucur dari shower, membasahi tubuhnya. Musim dingin di Konoha memang telah tiba semenjak seminggu lalu, tapi dia tak pernah menyangka akan separah ini dinginnya.

Mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandi, Sasuke mengeringkan dirinya sendiri, dan kembali ke kamar dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya.

Kemeja biru muda dan celana panjang hitam, serta mantel tebal menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk dia kenakan. Keluar dari rumah tanpa mobil mewah, penjaga, Sasuke menikmati dirinya yang hampir tak pernah mengenal kata privasi. Yah, sesuatu yang hanya bisa dia dapat di hari-hari seperti ini. Hari di mana ia tak terlibat kesibukan syuting, wawancara, atau hal lainnya. Hanya ada dirinya dan kesendirian.

Merapatkan mantel hitamnya, Sasuke semakin berpikir bahwa berjalan-jalan di pagi hari adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Bukan hanya soal cuaca dingin yang terus menusuk hingga ke sumsumnya, tapi juga karena semua tempat yang ia lalui tak pernah terasa berubah, membuatnya seolah terperangkap dalam suatu masa lalu yang dia benci selamanya.

Berjalan sekitar dua blok dari rumahnya di kawasan perumahan mewah Senjuu, Sasuke berhenti hanya untuk melihat lapangan kosong yang tak terawat diapit oleh bangunan tinggi yang terlihat kurang bagus dengan catnya yang mulai mengelupas.

Matanya menangkap sesosok gadis kecil bermain di sana, duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang sudah mati, bersenandung riang dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gadis itu berbicara, "Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin menjadi pemain opera terkenal."

Seorang bocah yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan tubuh di pohon dengan kedua tangannya terlipat, menjadi bantalan untuk kepalanya. "Terserah," sahutnya tak berminat.

"K-kalau Uchiha-san, bagaimana?"

Tak perlu mendengar lebih lanjut soal percakapan itu. Sasuke tahu apa yang dijawab si bocah yang mirip sekali dengannya belasan tahun lalu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kata-kata sinis itu terlontar dengan sangat lancarnya dari bibir seseorang yang dipanggil Uchiha. Sasuke bisa melihat kalau gadis kecil itu menunduk, dan kalau diperhatikan lagi, dia sedikit… bergetar?

Apakah dia terlalu kedinginan di musim dingin lima belas tahun lalu? Atau itu terjadi karena takutnya dia pada Sasuke kecil?

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya masih tetap seperti biasa –tenang, tapi pikirannya sedang berkecamuk hebat. Dalam hatinya, dia merasakan kesal pada dirinya versi kanak-kanak yang perlahan memudar itu, ia juga kesal pada dirinya karena telah mengingat hal ini.

Sasuke kembali melangkah. Kali ini kaki membawanya ke sebuah tempat kumuh di sudut kota. Sebuah rumah tua dengan kayu lapuk sebagai kusennya. Tak ada cat, tak ada lampu ataupun listrik. Papan besar yang biasanya berdiri di depan kini tergeletak di tanah, bercampur dengan debu dan sampah plastik serta rumput liar.

Santa Maria.

Tempat di mana seharusnya Sasuke hadir dua bulan lalu, ketika Suigetsu memintanya untuk berupaya menggalang dana, mengumpulkan para dermawan berkantong tebal untuk membantu tempat ini. Tapi Sasuke telah menolaknya dengan keras, dan akhirnya, seperti alasan umum lainnya, panti ini ditutup karena masalah dana.

Keegoisan Sasuke lah yang secara tidak langsung membuat panti ini tutup, hingga akhirnya Suigetsu, manajer yang telah mendampinginya selama bertahun-tahun dari awal karirnya sebagai aktor, memutuskan untuk pergi. Mencari pekerjaan lain yang memberikannya kesempatan untuk tak terus menatap wajah Uchiha sombong yang membuat giginya selalu bergemertak.

Sasuke melepaskan segala bebannya dalam satu helaan nafas panjang, lalu melangkah lagi.

Sebuah katedral megah yang berada di pusat kota, menjadi tujuannya. Melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam, ia menemui seseorang duduk di bangku paling depan, diam, tak bergerak ataupun bersuara.

Sasuke melangkah lagi.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kini, ketika dia berdiri tepat di samping orang itu. Matanya langsung mempelajari gerak-gerik sasarannya.

Gadis itu, melipat tangannya sambil memejamkan mata, dengan kepala tertunduk memanjatkan permohonan yang tak terdengar di telinga Sasuke yang tajam. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah manisnya. Rambutnya yang kelam dan panjang membuat mengangkat tangannya, terjulur ke atas kepala gadis itu, dan berhenti. Tangannya tak pernah menjentuh bahkan ujungnya. Bukan hanya sekedar udara yang membatasi, ada hal yang jauh lebih rumit dari ini. Pandangan Sasuke turun, tepatnya ke arah genggaman tangan gadis itu, ke arah jari-jarinya, ke jari manisnya.

Inilah dinding itu.

Sebuah cincin indah tersemat, bukan hanya sebagai pajangan, tapi sebagai pengukuh. Pengukuh hubungannya dengan seseorang berambut silver, bukan berambut hitam seperti Sasuke.

Terpaksa memahami posisinya, Sasuke kembali menurunkan tangannya.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke melirik objek yang sedari tadi ia amati. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu, "Y-ya," bisiknya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari gereja, dan berjalan tanpa tujuan pasti.

Kecanggungan yang selalu terjadi pada mereka selama dua tahun ini, kembali terjadi pagi itu.

Suhu dingin yang memang tak pernah begitu cocok buat Hinata, membuat gadis itu bersin beberapa kali. Sasuke menyodorkan sapu tangan biru tua yang tersimpan di saku celananya.

"Terima kasih, " ujar Hinata dan langsung menyambar benda yang memang sangat ia perlukan di waktu-waktu seperti ini.

"Keluar pagi-pagi. Kau bisa sakit."

Hinata tersenyum.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Tak masalah," ujar Hinata tanpa memandang Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin berdoa sebentar."

"Kelancaran pernikahanmu?" Sasuke memberikan tebakan yang terdengar seperti sangkaan ngotot yang keluar dari seorang jaksa di persidangan.

"Moegi."

Sasuke melirik, ingin tahu kelanjutannya. Dia ingat Moegi adalah salah satu anak penghuni panti asuhan yang telah tutup itu. Hinata ternyata memungutnya.

Mata Hinata berubah sendu meski senyum tetap tertahan di wajahnya. "Dia sakit."

"Oh, ya? Seberapa parah?" nada Sasuke terdengar menjengkelkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya. Lumayan parah." Langkahnya terhenti, lalu menoleh dan memandang Sasuke, "Aku sudah sampai. Terima kasih telah menemani, Uchiha-san," Hinata membungkuk, lalu berbalik arah, berniat memasuki apartemennya saat kemudian sesuatu menahannya.

Hinata berbalik, menatap Sasuke yang kala itu terlihat memandangnya tajam.

"Ikutlah denganku, Hinata."

Hinata meringis, menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya yang di cengkram kuat oleh Sasuke. Telapak tangannya memucat. "U-Uchiha-san… sa-"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti kau tak pernah mengenalku, Hinata!" bentakan Sasuke memutus omongan Hinata. Matanya menyiratkan kepedihan yang luar biasa. Dia tak peduli pada tatapan orang yang berlalu lalang di sana, dia hanya fokus pada wanita muda yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. "Berhenti berpura-pura tak mengenalku!" Sasuke menghempaskan tangan gadis itu, "Berhenti menjauh dariku. Berhenti menyakitiku," ucapnya lagi, lirih.

"Maaf," Hinata lagi-lagi membungkuk, sedikit isakan terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Pergelangan tangannya memerah.

Rahang Sasuke saling menekan erat, kemarahan mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya. Dia kembali meraih tangan Hinata, menyeret gadis itu memasuki apartemennya.

Tak perlu berbasa-basi, Sasuke mendobrak pintu kamar Hinata, membongkar lemarinya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian dari sana. Koper hitam yang tersembunyi di sudut ruangan tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke.

Hinata hanya berdiam diri sambil terus melihat Sasuke yang memasuki pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Air mata masih sedikit mengalir di sana.

Tidak! Jangan lakukan ini. Jika dia pergi, maka akan ada yang terluka. Hinata tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke bertindak semaunya.

"Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke masih mengabaikannya.

"Uchiha-san."

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar, lalu kembali membereskan barang-barang Hinata untuk dimasukkan ke dalam koper.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak bisa terus seperti ini. Bukan hanya dirinya yang diperjuangkan di sini. Ia harus melawan.

"SASUKE!"

"Tak perlu teriak Hinata, aku mendengarmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, sementara tangannya mengancing koper yang sudah penuh. "Aku selalu mendengarmu saat kau memanggil namaku." Ia segera meraih tangan Hinata, "Ayo!"

Hinata bergeming.

"Hinata?"

"…"

Sasuke menekan rahangnya, berusaha menyembunyikan kemarahan yang mendidih di hatinya. "Hinata, ayo pergi."

"Tidak."

"…"

"Tidak…"

Sasuke mendengus kasar, "Apa ini keinginanmu? Atau hanya kasihan pada Hidan? Hah! Jawab aku, Hinata!"

Hinata gemetar. Ketakutan. Mulutnya yang terbuka tak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sasuke benar-benar menakutinya.

Duk!

Pukulan telak menghantam kepala Sasuke. Yang ia sadari selanjutnya hanya pandangannya yang memburam, rasa sakit, dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Pingsan.

Di belakang Uchiha bungsu itu berdiri seorang bocah perempuan dengan tongkat baseball di tangannya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata, "Nee-chan tak apa?"

8

8

8

"Hei! Dia belum sadar juga?" tanya Naruto yang mendekati kerumunan.

"Entahlah," sahut Kiba.

"Aku harap dia cepat sadar, kalau tidak… Lee bisa dipenjara."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Sai? Kenapa aku yang dipenjara?"

"Jelas saja, kan? Kau tadi yang melempar bola itu dan mengenai anak ini."

"Eh, Itu kan ketidaksengajaan!" bantah Lee, "Eh? Kok kau nggak ngebela aku sih, Kiba?"

"Huh! Siapa loe siapa gua?"

"Ih! Nggak sohib gue lagi deh lo!"

"Terserah!"

"Ih! Kok pada berantem, sih!" muncul seorang berambut pink di antara mereka. "Diem, donk! Kalian nggak nyadar di sini ada orang pingsan!"

Sasuke perlahan mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, tapi ia paksakan untuk membuka mata. Ia melihat banyak wajah mengelilinginya. Mendekat, dan terus mendekat dengan wajah penasaran.

"Dobe?" tunjuknya pada Naruto.

"Hn?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

.

.

.

"HEI! Seenaknya kau bilang aku dobe!" teriaknya marah. Hampir saja tangannya meninju Sasuke jika Sakura tak menjitak kepalanya terlebih dahulu. "Ittai, Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke segera duduk, matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Ruangan ini tak asing baginya. Dan kenapa ia dikelilingi anak-anak? Dan mirip dengan teman-temannya?

"K-kau tak apa?"

Sasuke berbalik, mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek menatapnya cemas. Sang aktor tak bisa lagi berpura-pura menutupi keterkejutannya, ketika melihat sosok itu dalam versi chibi yang sudah belasan tahun lalu tak pernah ia lihat.

"Hinata?"

Keheningan tercipta. Semua mata orang yang ada di situ memandang bergantian antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke.

Memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit, Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan pada semua yang ada di sana, "Di mana aku?"

**To be Continue**

**Kenapa alurnya jadi membosankan begini? Ah, ini dia kelemahan Haze kalau langsung nulis berhadapan dengan komputer. Nggak bisa fokus untuk mencari feelnya.**

**Ah, yasudlah… yang penting kepala nggak lagi sakit karena menahan ide yang dari tadi terus muter-muter di kepala.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**#2**

**Past**

8

8

8

Musim gugur enam tahun lalu, Santa Maria yang selalu ceria, berduka. Seorang wanita muda, satu-satunya, yang merawat mereka, tengah terbaring di sebuah peti kayu, lengkap dengan senyum teduhnya. Semua anak-anak berkumpul, duduk mengitarinya, menangis.

Di depan pintu yang terhubung dengan dapur, sepasang lavender hanya berdiri diam, mematung, dengan mata berair yang membuat pandangannya mengabur. Tepukan lembut di bahunya yang bergetar dia abaikan. Matanya terus menerawang ke depan; kosong.

Tangan besar menariknya masuk ke dalam kehangatan yang janggal, mengikatnya erat. Suara berat yang sedikit bergetar muncul bersamaan ketika rambutnya menerima beban bergerak, "Menangislah," katanya.

Hinata tak bisa lagi berpikir kala itu, jadi dia menurut. Tangannya naik, menyentuh punggung lebar orang itu, mencengkramnya, dan menumpahkan segalanya. Isak kecil yang kian membesar memenuhi pendengaran si pemuda.

Di belakang mereka, Sasuke tak bergeming. Tangannya yang mengepal keras disertai suara gigi yang bertumbukan menjelaskan suasana hatinya. Tapi kedua orang di sana mengacuhkannya.

Di pemakaman, Sasuke yang melihat Hinata diam di depan nisan berjalan mendekat, mengambil posisi kosong yang ada di sisi kanan gadis itu. Memilih untuk tetap mempertahankan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sejak tadi, Sasuke hanya menggunakan matanya; melirik Hinata yang masih menggigit bibir. Gadis itu masih ingin menangis.

Masih tetap memilih bungkam, tangan Sasuke yang lebih besar dan kuat menarik tangan Hinata, berusaha menyampaikan pesan yang ada di kepalanya lewat sentuhan kulit mereka.

Hinata yang awalnya masih diam tak bisa lagi menahannya. Matanya yang sembab berair lagi. Tak berdaya, akhirnya gravitasi memaksanya jatuh, terduduk di atas rerumputan. Hinata merengek.

Kali pertama Sasuke melihat Hinata yang rapuh seperti ini. Sasuke tahu gadis ini sering sakit, lemah, tapi dia tak pernah melihat Hinata menangis sebelumnya. Biasanya hanya akan ada senyum kecil saat Sasuke marah padanya, biasanya hanya membungkuk dan mengucapkan maaf, tapi kini dia…

Hinata bukanlah Hinata.

Melepaskan topengnya, Sasuke merendah, berjongkok dan menarik Hinata. Sasuke bukanlah seorang peniru, dia tak akan pernah mau meniru orang lain, termasuk cara untuk menenangkan Hinata seperti yang Hidan buat tadi, tapi dia tetap di sana, memeluk Hinata, menangis bersamanya.

Suasana hening berganti simfoni kepedihan yang mengalun sendu, memenuhi udara.

Sasuke.

Hinata.

.

.

.

Kehidupan selanjutnya berjalan lebih sulit. Makan, sekolah, menjadi prioritas yang semakin lama semakin susah untuk dipenuhi. Hinata yang baru tamat sekolah menengah mencari pekerjaan di sebuah toko; kasir. Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk bekerja. Berbekal keterampilannya mengemudi, dia memilih menjadi supir taksi. Wajah tampan dan penampilan yang selalu rapi membuat taksinya tak pernah kosong dari wanita yang sepertinya tergila-gila pada Uchiha keren yang sebeku es di kutub utara.

Inilah dia awal yang membuat hubungan keduanya merenggang.

Rumor yang entah kenapa selalu bisa lebih cepat dari seorang sprinter tercepat di dunia berkembang. Tak perlu waktu lama, hingga akhirnya datang seorang pria gemuk dengan topi merah dan kacamata hitam ke Santa Maria. Menawarkan Sasuke menjadi seorang model majalah.

Saat itu, cuaca malam yang mendung membuat angin dingin masuk, menyisip lewat jendela, menabrak kulit wajah Hinata dan membuatnya memerah. Mata Sasuke yang menangkap gambaran itu langsung mengiyakan tawaran sang agen tanpa berpikir panjang. Pikirannya saat itu mengira kalau Hinata terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja, hampir sakit, dan kelelahan. Mencoba berpikir bijak dalam waktu dua menit, Sasuke ingin lebih bisa membantu, menghasilkan lebih banyak untuk Hinata, agar dia bisa punya waktu untuk sekedar beristirahat.

Karir Sasuke melejit cepat. Tempo dua bulan, dan dia telah menjadi aktor ternama. Membuat dirinya semakin sibuk dengan jadwal menumpuk, melupakan Santa Maria. Sasuke tetap mengirimkan uang teratur setiap bulannya, tapi tak pernah membaca surat ataupun menjawab panggilan dari mereka.

Setahun kehidupan mereka pun berlalu. Hidan, teman Hinata, datang ke Santa Maria, mengunjungi mereka. Menjadi mahasiswa hukum di Todai tak merubah pribadinya yang ramah dan sedikit… cerewet. Dia masih Hidan yang menyenangkan. Mengunjungi Santa Maria tak pernah membuatnya bosan, karena disanalah cintanya berada.

Hinata.

Suigetsu, manajer Sasuke yang akhirnya sering berkunjung ke sana, menggantikan Sasuke yang sibuk. Pribadinya yang cukup bersemangat, membuatnya selalu diterima di sana, walau Karin, gadis berambut merah yang seumuran dengan Hinata dan Sakura, selalu ribut dengannya. Dan seperti peribahasa, perbedaan antara benci dan suka itu hanya setipis kulit bawang. Jadi, mereka pun akhirnya jadian, dengan acara tembak-menembak yang entah kenapa sangat manis walau tak ada bunga, coklat, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'love'.

Mereka hanya melakukan ritual biasa seperti saat Suigetsu datang, beradu mulut, perang urat, dan kata-kata itu tak sengaja terucap ketika Karin berteriak, bertanya kenapa Suigetsu sering sekali mengejeknya.

"Karena kau manis!"

Wajah Suigetsu memerah, sama dengan Karin. Lalu mereka berdua terbengong. Semua 'anggota keluarga' lain mengerti dan langsung pergi diam-diam. Memberi privasi untuk dua orang yang tengah berseteru atas nama cinta. Lima menit berikutnya, mereka berdua telah duduk berdampingan sambil menggenggam erat tangan satu-sama lain.

Ingin segera memberitahu kabar menyenangkan itu pada Sasuke –karena Hinata yakin Suigetsu terlalu malu untuk cerita –Hinata mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan nomor Sasuke.

Lima belas menit tak menerima sahutan, Hinata menyerah.

.

.

.

27 Desember, musim dingin dua tahun lalu…

Hidan berkunjung, mengajak Hinata ke halaman belakang, menawarkan gadis itu sebuah tempat untuk berlabuh, kehangatan yang akan mencairkan dirinya. Di bawah pohon sakura, Hidan mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang. Dia tahu hidup tak pernah bisa selalu tenang, dan dia butuh pegangan. Hidan yang selalu ada, yang selalu terasa, yang tak pernah lagi asing, memberikan hal itu padanya.

Tangan Hinata yang bergerak naik, menyambut tangan pemuda silver di hadapannya, menerima cintanya.

Sasuke yang selalu menyempatkan diri datang di akhir tahun hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hinata –walau selalu tak lebih dari setengah jam –melihat segalanya. Amarahnya membuat langkah menjadi begitu cepat. Membuang mawar yang dia pegang ke sembarang tempat, Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dirinya sendiri. Memeluk Hinata, membentuk pertahanan untuk melindungi gadisnya dari ancaman. Matanya memandang tajam pada Hidan. "Dia. Milikku."

Nada ancaman yang terlalu jelas, membuat Hinata bergidik, dia berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh, tapi pegangan pemuda itu justru semakin mengerat.

"Kau bisa melukainya, Sasuke. Jangan seperti itu."

Suara tenang Hidan, membuat Sasuke tambah jengkel. Dengan tenaganya, Sasuke menarik Hinata masuk, meninggalkan pemuda ceria yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Kenapa?

Pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala Hinata malam itu, akhirnya terjawab ketika Sasuke dengan paksa menabrakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Hinata, menyapu, menegaskan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. "Aku mencintaimu," dia bilang. Hinata yang masih terlalu terkejut bergetar, tubuh mungilnya hampir saja terjatuh menghantam lantai jika Sasuke tak menahannya.

Semenjak saat itu semuanya berubah.

Santa Maria memutuskan untuk tak mau membebani Sasuke lagi. Sebenarnya tak ada kaitannya dengan peristiwa itu walau Hinata nampak sekali berusaha menjauh darinya. Tapi Sasuke yang kalap langsung terbakar emosi. Tahun-tahun berikutnya, dia tak pernah lagi berbicara dengan semua teman-temannya di panti itu.

Lalu, kabar pernikahan Hinata dan Hidan pun sampai di telinganya lewat Suigetsu, dan Sasuke makin kalut, terbenam –atau mungkin sengaja membenamkan diri dalam kesibukan dan dunia gemerlapnya yang tanpa dia ketahui, semakin memperlebar jaraknya dan Hinata.

Perlahan, Sasuke terhisap dalam lubang hitam yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

Dan ketika panti tutup, Sakura dan Naruto pergi ke Ame dengan membawa Konohamaru. Bekerja di sana dan menyekolahkan bocah periang berambut hitam.

Tenten dan Kiba membawa Nawaki, bekerja dan tinggal di sudut kota Konoha yang cukup jauh dari tempat Hinata.

Ino dan Sasori memutuskan untuk merawat Udon.

Lalu, Hinata tinggal di sebuah apartemen bersama dengan Moegi.

Anggota Santa Maria yang lain juga berpencar. Selain Ame, ada juga yang ke Oto, Suna, dan tempat-tempat lain. Asal bisa terus makan, mereka akan bertahan.

8

8

8

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "K-kau… kenal aku?"

Mengabaikan Hinata dan yang lainnya yang masih bingung, Sasuke berdiri. "Di mana ini?" tanyanya yang merasa tempat ini tak asing.

"Di mana? Ini panti asuhan. Santa Maria!" Kiba yang berada di sebelah Naruto menyahut.

Sasuke berbalik, menghadap Naruto, "Sejak kapan tempat ini direnovasi?"

"Ih, sejak kami ada di sini sudah begini!"

Sasuke menyadari Hinata yang masih melihatnya takut-takut, "Hinata?"

"K-kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu!" sergah Sasuke, membuat Hinata kembali menunduk, kali ini lebih dalam. Tahu kalau dia baru saja berbuat kesalahan, Sasuke mendekat, menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan, hal yang selalu diinginkannya dari dulu, "Aku selalu mengenalmu Hinata. Tak akan bisa lupa."

Sasuke tercekat atas kata-katanya sendiri.

Tak akan bisa lupa.

Hinata.

Tapi nyatanya dia pernah melupakan gadis itu. Terlalu asyik menikmati dirinya yang gemerlap, bertahun-tahun Sasuke hampir tak pernah bicara dengan gadis ini. Paling hanya sebulan sekali, dan dalam waktu selama lima belas menit. Dia tak pernah melupakan wajah Hinata, walau hampir tak pernah bertemu dengannya –walau hanya bertemu tiap akhir tahun.

Dan kini Hinata ada di hadapannya, dalam jangkauannya. Harus bagaimana Sasuke bersikap?

Mempertahankan egonya, atau merubah semuanya?

Sasuke ingat lagi masa lalunya. Mata kelamnya terlihat lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Bagaimana jika dirinya harus terbangun? Oh, sesungguhnya dia tak ingin bangun jika ini memang hanya mimpi. Tapi, walau ini tak nyata, Sasuke tak mau mengulangi semua kesalahannya lagi. Di sini, dia akan merubahnya. Segalanya. Kehidupannya.

Hinata…

**TBC**

**Chapter ini kebanyakan menceritakan tentang latar belakang, ada apa dengan Sasuke dan Hinata.**

**Time line yang benar-benar berantakan? Ah, gomen. Saya agak susah membuat hal yang benar-benar terstruktur.**

**Saya tahu fic saya terlalu aneh dan abal hingga sangat sulit untuk dipahami, dan harus saya akui, itulah kelemahan saya. Gomen…**

**Disclaimer ada di chapter 1, ya…**

**^^v Haze agak malas nulisnya sih… *gampared***

**Wah, ternyata sambutannya bagus banget. Haze terharu… T.T**

**Reviewnya saya tampung. Pokoknya, saya akan terus berusaha membuat fic ini memang benar-benar layak untuk dibaca.**

**Nah, sebagai penyemangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya, Haze minta reviewnya lagi, ya?**

**H. Kazuki**

**(^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**#3**

**Don't Go Away**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana awalnya dia bisa tinggal di Santa Maria. Dia pingsan dan akhirnya harus menginap di tempat itu. Lalu keesokannya –yang artinya benar-benar besok karena Sasuke kembali lagi ke masa yang sama –ibunya meninggal.

Inilah bagian terberat ketika waktu terulang.

Kesedihan yang artinya harus terjadi lagi.

Suara gedebum merusak kesunyian akibat Sasuke yang menutup pintu kamar yang berat. Seperti seorang pencuri, Sasuke mengendap-endap keluar. Berharap kepergiannya tak diketahui.

Dia harus menemui ibunya.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Tangan kecil yang hendak menyentuh kenop pintu terhenti di udara. Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Hinata berdiri dengan baju tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

"K-Kau mau kemana?" Hinata berjalan mendekat, "Masih gelap."

"Kembalilah tidur, Hinata."

"Sasuke mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Pulang ke mana?"

"Ke rumahku."

Hinata menunduk. Tangannya menggenggam erat boneka yang kaku di pelukannya. "Ini rumah, Sasuke," katanya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Bukan, Hinata. Rumahku bukan di sini."

Hinata menunduk, menangis.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia tak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan Hinatanya. Maka dia berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan di hadapan gadis kecil itu, "Ayo."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Hinata yang masih terus terisak, dan Sasuke benci ini. Dia benci diabaikan, terlebih oleh Hinata. Tangannya menarik tangan lembut Hinata, membawanya turut serta. Boneka kelinci putih jatuh begitu saja di lantai yang dingin.

.

.

.

Sasuke tahu, menangis bukanlah sikap seorang laki-laki. Dia benci air mata, terlebih lagi jika itu harus berasal dari matanya sendiri. Dia benci isakan, apalagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia benci dirinya yang jadi lemah.

Di makam itu, Hinata yang masih mengenakan piyama lengan panjang berenda kesayangannya, menarik tangan Sasuke, dan memeluknya.

Bagi seorang anak yang masih kecil, seharusnya Sasuke tak mengartikan hal ini sebagai sesuatu. Tapi dia yang punya pikiran sebagai orang dewasa yang terperangkap dalam tubuhnya sendiri yang kecil, merasakan kehangatan saat Hinata ada di sisinya.

'Jangan tinggalkan aku.'

Hatinya yang terluka berkata begitu. Lalu ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja, menimpakan bebannya pada Hinata, hingga mereka berdua terduduk di tanah. Kepala Sasuke bersandar di pundak gadis manis yang bingung, lalu dia menangis.

'Aku sendiri.'

Tangan Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke saat mulutnya hanya diam terkatup rapat. Saat Sasuke mulai memeluk pinggangnya, tangan Hinata berpindah ke kepala, dan mengelus lembut rambut hitam kebiruan yang jadi trade-mark bocah Uchiha itu.

"Aku sendiri…"

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng keras, mencoba membantah ucapan Sasuke, "Aku ada di sini."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma si kecil Hinata, lalu menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memori yang tak akan terhapus. "Tapi kau juga akan pergi," ujarnya lemah.

Pagi itu, di areal makam, Sasuke kembali lagi mengingat masa dua puluh tahun yang akan datang di mana Hinata tak lagi ada untuknya. Di mana gadis itu menjauhinya. Dia, tak ingin kembali ke sana. Dia ingin terus di sini, bersama Hinatanya.

"A-aku… K-kalau Sasuke mau, a-aku akan tinggal selamanya. Denganmu," Hinata berkata dengan semangat dan keberanian yang sangat terbatas, tapi mampu mendobrak keyakinan yang telah bersarang kuat dalam diri Sasuke.

"Kau janji?" Sasuke ingin memberi harapan lain lagi pada dirinya. Dia ingin Hinata benar-benar selalu dengannya. Gerak kepala Hinata di sisinya membuat keyakinannya bertambah.

'Aku mencintaimu.'

Dan…

'Akan ku rebut kau darinya.'

Kantuk yang amat sangat memaksa Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Hal terakhir yang bisa dia ingat adalah tengan lembut Hinata yang mengelus kepalanya.

**8**

**8**

**8**

Sasuke terbangun saat kepalanya merasa sakit. Memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak, dia mencoba untuk duduk. Matanya yang mengitari ruangan itu memberikan gambaran jelas pada Sasuke kalau dia tak ada di kamar kecilnya di Santa Maria.

Dia sadar dia telah kembali ke masanya.

Di sudut kamar, seorang gadis duduk dan melihatnya dengan pandangan antara terkejut, takut, dan mungkin… sedikit lega. Perlahan gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Matanya bergetar takut. Sasuke tak mengerti dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah Moegi. Yang ingin dia lihat saat ini hanya Hinatanya. Di mana dia?

Sampai di depan ranjang Sasuke, Moegi menunduk sembari menggumamkan kata maaf berulang-ulang kali. Kepalanya terus tertunduk. Mengingatkan Sasuke lagi-lagi pada Hinata.

"Hinata."

Moegi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan agak bingung.

"Di mana Hinata?" suara Sasuke yang dalam saat itu mengindikasikan determinasi yang amat sangat. Moegi bisa merasakannya. Gadis kelas tiga SMP itu mengangguk cepat sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Hinata-nee, sedang mengurus administrasi."

Sasuke tak merespon apapun, menghadirkan hawa sepi yang begitu mengganggu. Moegi mulai berkeringat canggung. Sasuke yang menunduk membuatnya sedikit bertanya-tanya. Salahkan saja rasa penasarannya saat itu karena dia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikannya. "Uhm… Sasuke-nii, se-sebenarnya aku tak begitu mengerti," dan tak ingin mengerti juga, tapi kau yang diam dan ruangan yang hening membuatku tak nyaman, "tapi, sebenarnya Nii-san ada masalah apa?"

Sasuke memandangnya tajam. Moegi merinding, tapi buru-buru membuka mulutnya untuk –paling tidak –mencoba membela diri. "Uhm, Sasuke-nii sempat terlihat…" Moegi berhenti sebenar untuk mencari kata-kata yang bagus, "…mengerikan. M-maksudku, menarik tangan Hinata-nee dengan keras dan kasar, mengepak barang-barangnya sembarang… saat itu aku ketakutan, jadi, aku… yah… uhm…" memukulmu, "… melakukan sesuatu untuk membatalkan niatmu itu. Sebenarnya, ada apa Sasuke-nii dengan Nee-chan?"

Sasuke adalah tipe introvert. Apa yang Moegi harapkan darinya? Menceritakan segala kegundahan hatinya dengan blak-blakan tanpa perlu gusar atau khawatir?

"Kemana Nii-san akan membawa Nee-chan? Kenapa saat itu Hinata-nee terlihat tak senang?" Well, rasa penasaran memang menyebalkan.

"Aku sakit," sahut Sasuke sambil melihat ke luar jendela kaca yang tepat berada di sisi tempat tidurnya. Moegi diam. "Aku tak akan bisa bertahan," katanya lagi. Kali ini tangannya terangkat naik, menyentuh salah satu dadanya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. "Di sini," katanya, "sesak."

**8**

**8**

**8**

Hinata masuk dan menemukan Sasuke telah terduduk di ranjangnya dengan Moegi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kedua orang itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang berbeda, Moegi terlihat seperti antara ingin menangis dan lega, sementara Sasuke… lemah. Matanya seperti bukan Sasuke. Matanya kali ini terlihat… lemah.

Hinata yang ragu akhirnya memilih masuk dan mendekat. Saat jarak di rasanya cukup dekat, dia membungkuk. "Maafkan kami, Uchiha-san, telah melukai kepalamu."

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke maupun Moegi. Hinata tetap bertahan membungkuk saat kemudian di rasakannya lengan kuat dan melingkari bahunya. Lalu sebelah tangan naik ke belakang kepalanya, semakin menenggelamkan wajah Hinata dalam dada Sasuke. Ya. Sasuke. Pemuda itu memeluknya.

Hinata yang terkejut, segera mencengkram kedua lengan Sasuke, berniat melepaskan tapi pelukan Sasuke justru semakin mengerat. Nafas pemuda itu menerpa indera pendengarannya saat kepala raven itu merendah, menempatkannya di bahu Hinata.

"Jangan pernah tolak aku, Hinata," Sasuke mengutarakan permohonan, harapan, dan perintahnya. "Kau adalah udaraku. Aku akan mati, tanpamu."

Hinata diam.

"Aku terlalu bergantung padamu. Kau membuatku terikat selamanya padamu." Suara Sasuke mulai sedikit serak, "perasaan ini bukan aku yang membuatnya. Aku tak bisa memilih. Aku hancur jika kau pergi."

"…"

"Jangan pergi dan membuat jarak yang tak akan pernah bisa ku gapai. Jangan pernah," pelukan Sasuke semakin membuat sesak Hinata, "menikah dengannya. Hanya aku…" Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu karena tekanan emosi yang kuat, "hanya aku," katanya dengan keyakinan yang membuat Moegi yang menonton mereka berdua terpukau, "hanya aku yang akan menjadi pendampingmu. Selamanya."

"U-Uchiha-s-"

"Berhenti bersikap acuh padaku, Hinata. Kau membuatku terluka."

Hinata ingin menangis, tapi hatinya bilang itu tak perlu. Jadi, dengan suara bergetar dan mata yang mengabur, dia mendongak dan melihat Sasuke yang juga melihatnya. "M-maaf."

"Tak perlu minta maaf."

"Maaf."

"Hinata?"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku…" bibir Hinata yang bergetar saat itu bilang kalau gadis ini sedang berusaha keras untuk tak terisak, "… aku… t-tak bisa." Karena Hidan mencintaiku. Aku akan menyakitinya juga. Karena Sasuke telah pergi dan tak membutuhkanku lagi. Karena Sasuke jauh, hanya Hidan yang bisa ku jangkau.

"Kenapa?" suara Sasuke hampir hilang, putus asanya semakin nyata.

"**A-aku… K-kalau Sasuke mau, a-aku akan tinggal selamanya. Denganmu."**

"Dulu kau bilang akan tinggal selamanya, denganku," Sasuke menagih janji Hinata yang hampir terlupakan, "Dulu kau bilang begitu saat di pemakaman ibuku. Dulu kau begitu baik padaku. Dulu… kenapa sekarang berbeda? Kini kau mengacuhkanku." Suara rintihan kali ini bukan hanya dari Hinata.

Nyatanya, Sasuke juga bisa lemah. Dia bukan hanya pria tangguh yang bisa berdiri sendiri. Dia sepenuhnya bergantung pada Hinata yang rapuh. Hinata adalah pegangannya. Dia akan jatuh jika gadis itu pergi meninggalkan hidupnya.

Sasuke ingin Hinata bahagia, itu sebabnya dia menerima tawaran dari sutradara waktu itu. Dia ingin jadi pria yang bisa memberikan segalanya untuk Hinata, jadi kenapa Hinata justru menarik hati yang sudah sempat dia berikan pada Sasuke? Kenapa di saat Sasuke memberi Hinata justru merampas cintanya dan memberinya pada orang lain?

"Aku pernah mengacuhkanmu dulu, tapi kau terus mendekat padaku. Aku pernah bilang benci, tapi kau memberikan wajah menangismu yang tak pernah bisa ku tolak. Kini aku memintamu kembali, dan kau menyuruhku pergi?"

Keinginan Sasuke hanya satu; agar Hinata bisa hidup bahagia bersamanya. Hanya bersamanya. Sesimpel itu, tapi kenapa sulit sekali. Semudah itu, tapi kenapa Hinata tak menyadarinya? Kenapa Hinata tak mau melakukan itu untuk Sasuke?

"S-Sasuke… kun…"

Perlahan tangan Hinata naik, menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke yang masih merengkuhnya. Persis seperti dulu saat mereka ada di makam ibu Sasuke.

Seketika, pegangan Sasuke pada Hinata melemah. Kedua tangannya jatuh terkulai di sisi tubuhnya yang bergetar. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Hinata kembali jadi Hinata yang selalu perhatian padanya. "Kau kembali, Hinata?" bisiknya, "Kau masih jadi Hinataku, kan?" Sasuke terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan dari pertanyaannya, "Kau akan tetap bersamaku, kan?"

"Hinata?"

Di ambang pintu, ada Hidan yang masih terengah-engah. Pemuda itu menampilkan raut khawatir yang menimbulkan rasa bersalah Hinata. Pemuda ini terlalu baik, terlalu mencintainya, terlalu berharap padanya. Bagaimana jika dia meninggalkannya untuk Sasuke? Setelah semua yang dia lakukan untuk Hinata.

Seandainya Hinata menyadari Sasuke yang juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk dirinya, bagaimana Hinata akan bersikap? Seandainya Hinata tahu seberapa besar rasa yang dimiliki Sasuke padanya, bagaimana hidup akan berubah?

"Tadi aku dengar dari Moegi, kau di rumah sakit. Jadi aku buru-buru ke sini," katanya setelah berhasil mengatur nafas. Hinata bisa melihat senyum lebar yang diperlihatkan pemuda itu, tapi dia tahu itu hanya sekedar topeng. Dari mata pucatnya, Hinata bisa melihat pancaran rasa terluka Hidan.

Hinata melepas tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke, lalu menghadap ke arah Hidan. "K-Kapan tiba?"

"Baru saja," katanya cepat, lalu menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatapnya tak suka, "Ada Sasuke juga. Hai!"

Hinata melirik Sasuke sebentar, lalu melihat Hidan lagi. "Sudah makan?" katanya sambil –mencoba- tersenyum hangat.

"Belum."

"Ah! Biar aku temani," Hinata akan beranjak, tapi Sasuke menahannya. "Jangan pergi," dia bilang. Sasuke terlalu takut, karena dia tahu Hidan selalu bisa mengalihkan Hinata darinya.

"Sasuke, kau menyakiti tangannya," ujar Hidan, "Hentikan bersikap kekanakan seperti itu."

"Aku tak butuh itu," tangan Sasuke yang bebas ikut bergabung menggenggam pergelangan Hinata. "Kau yang mahasiswa mungkin butuh cara bersikap dewasa, tapi aku yang hanya tamatan SMA tak mau menghiraukannya. Kenapa kau begitu senang mencampuri urusan kami?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Hidan akhirnya mengalah kali ini, "Hinata, rawatlah anak ini dulu, setelah itu, kau bisa menemuiku. Aku di kantin rumah sakit. Ok?" katanya, meminta persetujuan calon isterinya.

"Ya."

Hidan pergi diikuti Moegi. Ruangan jadi kembali sepi.

Hidan adalah orang baik yang bersikap lebih dewasa dibanding Sasuke. Dia selalu maklum dan pengertian. Dalam hatinya, Hinata semakin merasa bersalah. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Mana mungkin dia tega meninggalkan Hidan demi Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi, Hinata."

Sementara tangan Sasuke menyuarakan keinginannya untuk tetap menahan Hinata.

Dia harus bagaimana?

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau ngapdetnya lama. Saya sedang berusaha. (_ _)**

**Hidan itu keren juga, kok. Dia itu kan berisik kayak Naruto, tapi lumayan kok wajahnya meski jadi tokoh antagonis gitu di serial Narutonya, juga gak seaneh Kakuzu atau Kisame. Lumayanlah buat disandingkan sama Hime…**

**Sasukenya kasihan, ya? Tapi seorang cowok memang harus bisa nunjukin pengorbanan buat meyakinkan ceweknya, kan? Jadi, anggap aja penderitaan Sasuke itu ongkos buat dia bisa sama Hinata #dichidori.**

**Oh, iya, untuk Ai HinataLawliet, kalau baca fic ini, pair L x Hinata masih saya usahakan. Idenya udah terkonsep lumayan di kepala saya. Tinggal dituangin aja. Maaf kalau lama. Saya sedang berusaha curi waktu untuk nulis. #Ai HinataLawliet: Sok sibuk nih, si Haze.**

**Ahaha… gomen ya… maaf… #bungkuk-bungkuk.**

**Akhir kata, Mind to Review?**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


End file.
